Chains of Love
by BambooPink
Summary: He slowly reached out his hand, allowing the flower to fall into it; Through its thin skin he could trace the veins, see its life. He gazed down on it a few more seconds before opening his hand and releasing his prisoner." Trunks is a Prince, Pan a slave
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is Jennifer and I will be your author tonite :) I hope you guys like this, let me know what you think!

Prologue  
  
Prince Trunks stared at one of the many stars visible from his balcony on his home planet of Vegeta. The star winked and faded, drowning in the treasures of the night, before reappearing with flashing red lights. A slave ship, just in time for tomorrow's auction. A cool breeze ruffled the crowned prince's lavender hair as he watched the ship disappear again into the port; he could smell the palace gardens, blooming in cold light of darkness. Something was coming...the air shimmered with mystery and secrets. He gazed once more towards the heavens, the blue of night reflected in his crystal eyes. Yes he thought...he was on the brink of something...he retreated to his room, waiting for the light of day and the dawn of something great.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Wake up! Get up you lazy pieces of filth!"  
The dark haired girl cracked an eye and looked up at the slave master from her position on the floor. Before she could fully register what was happening she felt a sharp blow to her leg as the master's boot connected with her leg.  
"That'll teach you to do what you're told! You'll have to where you're going. Now get up before I have to do it again!"  
The girl rose, sore from spending the few hours they had been allowed to sleep on the ship's cold metal floor. She stood waiting for the master to rouse the others, glancing from time to time at her reflection in the luster of the ship's walls. Her dark eyes matched her midnight hair, which both stood out against a pale rose complexion. She had been dressed in the uniform drab olive drape like cloth, which hid her toned body. And then just as suddenly as she had stood up, the young girl found herself on the floor again.  
"Think you're so pretty, huh? Well I don't and neither do the rest of the girls. So stop staring! And tell me you're name...you seem like trouble. I'm going to tell the auctioneer to keep his eyes on you."  
The girl rose once more from the hard floor, a small bruise forming on her cheek.  
"My name is Pan."  
"Pan...I'll remember that. Alright you filth...march out to the corridor, and I swear if I hear one sound you'll live to regret it!"  
Pan lined up with the rest of the slave girls. She held her tears inside, like she had done her whole life. The sadness stayed with her, circulating through her body. How could she live like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...sorry it took me so long to update, I drove across the country with my dad from North Carolina where I lived with my mom to Nevada where I now live with my dad. Yeah it's a really long story. But anyway, without further adieu...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The girls marched into the ship's main corridor in chains. They had been shackled together with silver chains attached to their ankles before being forced out of the cold hard room they had slept in. Pan stared straight ahead, determined not to see anything except for the green clad back of the girl in front of her. The walk was slow and tedious, the short chains making it easy to stumble. The empty sound of bare feet hitting the hard metal floors resounded through the sleek transport, bouncing off the walls and magnifying the ghastly marching against the otherwise silent corridor. Lights flickered on and off above the girls' heads, casting dim shadows and refracting patches of light onto the dry olive uniforms. Clank, clank, clank... the chains whispered to each other...  
Pan was beginning to wonder without any hope if they would ever get to wherever it was they were going when she saw a set of tall double doors with a keypad off to the side. She realized as they got nearer that the pad was covered in strange symbols, symbols she had never seen before. She didn't have much time to consider this however before the slave master came marching up to the front of the line, breaking her silence by occasionally reaching out and rapping one of the girls with the thin black rod she carried at her side.  
"Stand up! Slouch again and you'll be sorry, mark my words!" She slowly moved along the line correcting the girls with her rod and shouting angry comments. She passed Pan, casting a disgusted look at her but moving on without any further incidents. When she reached the doors with the strange keypad, she turned on her heels and stared at the girls. "Now listen up you pathetic little girls. We are about to leave the ship. We will exit out onto planet Vegeta's main port. You will be escorted to the castle by one of the ship's attendants. There is to be no talking or gesturing of any kind, no noise whatsoever. If I hear anything about any one of you, I will find you and you will be sorry. You are now representing the most highly esteemed slave trader in the known galaxy, and you will not do anything to harm out reputation. Is that clear?" There was a general murmuring of assent from the line of girls. This seemed to be good enough for the slave master, as she walked over to the keypad and pressed four of the eight black and gold number keys in a clockwise manner. The door groaned and slid open, exposing them to the bright glaring light of the Planet Vegeta.  
  
Pan at first had trouble adjusting to the outside after so long in the dark metallic interior of the ship. Light gleamed at her from all sides, brighter than any light she had ever experienced. Once the glare faded from her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a bustling port. There was movement and activity everywhere; ships loading and unloading, merchants hawking their wares, animals being loaded in smaller transport ships to be taken the castle and surrounding village. Everything was busy and alive, exactly the opposite of how Pan felt. She could feel her dark hair absorbing the bright light, warming the back of her neck and bringing hot beads of sweat against her skin. She stood with the other girls waiting for their escort, when her eyes happened across the biggest man she had ever seen in her life. At least seven feet tall, the man's body was bound with muscles head to toe. His physique was exposed by his skimpy uniform, which seemed to be some sort of armor. The man turned around. Pan followed his long spiky black hair all the way down his back, and nearly screamed out loud at the swinging brown tail that was curling itself around the man's waist. What was this place??? Pan had little time to see more of the man before the arrival of the attendant, who began to herd the girls in the opposite direction. With one last glance at the ship, Pan fell in line and began the long march towards the castle.  
  
Ok yeah I know it's a short chapter again but I'll try to write more later. Thanks so much for the reviews they make me very happy and wanting to write!! I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aight....here it is...chapter 3. Enjoy  
  
Chapter Three Part 1 -The Prince's Chambers-  
  
Light broke, spilling across the east side of the castle. Large ruby colored birds sang from their pond, dipping their heads in and out of the turquoise water. Their light choruses carried through the open windows on the ground floor of the castle, filling the bustling kitchens with the sounds of morning. Beside these windows, a trail of light green ivy wound itself along the black stone wall of the castle, up to a window on the fifth floor. As the ivy crawled higher, the air grew still and silent. The vines curled sinuously around the gold-plated windows, never crossing the glass in the middle. Dark curtains hid the contents of the room from the light's peering eyes. The silence remained unbroken, until...  
"BOY!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!!!"  
The shout echoed out through the closed windows, out onto the grounds. The birds stopped their bath to gaze questioningly at the disturbance before losing interest and going back to their activities. Inside the room, a man had entered, standing in the doorway, his short frame silhouetted against the light from the hall. A small groan issued from the large bed sitting in the center of the room, the occupant hidden by a thick canopy.  
"BOY! Don't make me come in there and get you up! You're going to be late for the slave auctions, and I don't want you to come crying to me when you have to go another month without a servant." With this the short man turned and left, slamming the door behind him.  
The room fell silent once again, before there was a gentle knock at the door.  
"Trunks?" questioned a light voice at the door. The door opened slowly, revealing a woman with long blue hair peering in at the bed. Noticing the closed hangings and the gentle breathing coming from behind them, the woman sighed and walked over to the dark blue velvet curtains that covered the each window. After pulling them back, she walked determinately over to bed, and with one powerful yank thrust open the hangings it. The young lavender haired price was curled up in the middle, clutching the navy blue sheets as if for protection. He continued his deep rhythmic breathing, emitting a small snore every now and then. The woman shook him.  
"Son, please get up. You know how you're father gets."  
No response.  
The woman rolled her eyes, her temper quickly flaring. This was getting ridiculous...  
"Alright, fine! Don't go! See if I care! I'm not the one who has to answer to Vegeta!"  
She stormed out of the room, slamming the door as her husband had done just a few minutes earlier. The Prince, resistant though he was to his parents shouting, was unable to sleep through the penetrating bright light now filling his room. With a grunt, he turned over on his side and threw the covers off, sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing his neck. Gods, can't they ever give it a rest? He thought to himself as he struggled to throw the sleep from his brain. He stood up and stretched, pausing for a brief second to glance out the window. One of the kitchen maids was strolling around the pond, feeding the scarlet birds scraps from breakfast. He turned his back on the sight, and walked to his bathroom to begin preparing for the day.  
  
Part 2 -The Auction-  
  
"Well, look who has finally decided to grace us with his presence!" Vegeta greeted his son as he joined him family at the table. Taking a seat in the lush crimson velvet chairs, Trunks reached across the dark oak to grab a plate of bacon. The Prince replied "Well yes, I know how to can't bear to go without me for too long, so I figured I'd be kind and acquiesce to your request to join you at the slave auction."  
Vegeta scowled and opened his mouth to reply before a look from his wife silenced him. He returned to devouring the huge plate of food he had in front of him, shooting resentful glances towards his son, listening as his wife began to speak.  
"Now Trunks, it's been a while since you've had a servant, I want you to be sure to pick a good one that will last you a while. You go through them so quickly, it's getting expensive!  
"Yes Mother," the prince replied in a bored tone as he stared down at his plate, occasionally moving one of his sausages across with his fork.  
"Can I go Mama?"  
Vegeta cut his wife off, responding to his daughter in a somewhat gentler tone. "Now Bra, you know you're too young to go to the auctions. There are lots of big nasty men around, you wouldn't want to be there."  
"Yes I would Daddy! I wanna go!"  
"Bra, you're fathers right, you're much to young. Besides, girls rarely go the auctions. "  
Bra pondered this as she mashed her food with her utensils. "It's not fair...," she muttered under her breath.  
"Well boy, if we're going to go you'd better hurry up," Vegeta snarled across the table.  
Trunks pushed his plate away and stood up. "Whenever you're ready, your highness," he said with a mock bow.  
"Hmph."  
Vegeta stood up and walked out through the tall double doors that led into the dining hall. Jogging to catch up, Trunks followed him. They walked in silence, the only sound coming from the servants' and guards' greetings as they passed. The long red carpet leading to the west exit from the castle seemed to stretch into eternity. As much as Trunks knew he needed a slave, he found himself just as much wanting to go back to his room in disgust. The slaves the traders had been bringing lately were boring and weak. Not a one challenged his authority or physical prowess. But, he thought to himself, I guess that is the way slaves are supposed to be. With a sigh, he looked up and found himself at the doors leading out of the castle. Stepping into the bright light, he watched his father board the transport that would carry them to the auction hall, and slowly climbed in after him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -Pan's Dream-  
  
The sun was beginning to blaze overhead as the procession of slaves grew nearer to the castle. Stooping slightly from the long walk, the girls marched ever onward, dragging their chains. The bright port had given way to a cool forest, a well trodden path leading through the middle. With a sort of awe and wonder that contradicted her true mood, Pan stared around at the many unique creatures and plants that littered the forest floor; shrubs and flowers of every shape and color, bursting with blooms and surrounded by jade and emerald leaves. Periwinkle blue birds lighted on branches in front of them, warbling to each other in odd tones that carried through the canopy. The tree branches formed a thick curtain of shade above them, casting everything in a yellow green light. Pan thought that if she hadn't been chained to thirty other girls marching towards a life of servitude with no foreseeable end in sight, she would be rather enjoying herself. But not even the lush woods could take her mind off of what was to come. She had not cried. The fighter in her would not allow it. But still...she found herself aching inside, missing her home, her family, everything she had loved. She shook her head. No. She would not allow herself to waste away, drowning in her thoughts of regret. Her only chance was to look towards the future, and not to give in to despair as some of the other girls had obviously done. There was a dead look in their eyes, an utter lack of hope. Pan could not allow that. No situation was impossible to over come, her trials on her home planet had taught her that. She would find a way out, or her name wasn't Pan Son...With a new sense of determination Pan looked up and saw that they were nearing the edge of the forest. The thick canopy overhead was wavering somewhat, slowly letting in more light. The march continued in silence, and they finally walked into open land. Looking to her left, Pan's nerve dropped slightly as she saw something that looked suspiciously like an auction block, and a crowd of men milling around it. However, she did not have to look at it for long before the line of girls was steered to the right towards a small hut sitting on top of a small hill.  
The hut was really more of a shack; it looked like it had been thrown together without any consideration for symmetry or sturdiness. Tilting precariously on its side, it was held up on one end by three pieces of thin wooden boards. Pan vaguely wondered how they were all going to fit into it when they were stopped by the man who had been leading them. Clutching some type of metal device and flexing his muscles, he looked very threatening indeed. He said nothing however, and merely seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly the door creaked open, and a middle aged woman dressed in a lime green dress stepped outside. Her dress clashed brilliantly with her magenta curls, which were shoved under a large straw hat that seemed to be too small for her large head.  
"Hurry up, hurry up...we haven't got all day. Alright, now you girls are here to get cleaned up before the auction. We have to make you look pretty for your potential buyers, which will be hard as most of you look like something I would find on the bottom of my a dirty rock. Now we can't all fit in here, the house could very well collapse from all your excess weight. You will come inside in groups of three. I will release you when it is your time, and you will promptly go through the door and wait inside. She turned now to address the man that had escorted them. "Ix, if you could stick around and keep an eye on them while they're waiting that would be great. Wouldn't want anyone running away on us, cutting our profits..." The man grunted in return, and turned to watch the girls with his arms folded over his chest. She nodded, and walked over to the three girls at the front of the line. "You three come with me." She bent down and messed with the chains that bound them together, releasing them. She watched as they walked forward, and then followed them through the door.  
Pan and the other girls stood still for a few minutes, looking around at each other not quite sure what to do. Their guard still had not spoken to them. Pan's legs were over cone with fatigue. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she looked around for a few more minutes before almost collapsing onto the cool dirt surrounding the hut. The other girls turned to look at the guard nervously, but he apparently took no notice. A few of the braver girls followed suit, sitting down one by one until there were only a few standing up. These girls continued to shift their eyes about nervously, not wanting to risk any trouble. Pan leaned back, relishing the break from standing. She turned her gaze towards the sky, observing the thin clouds silhouetted against the pale rose colored sky. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that floated across her skin. She was falling...falling faster and faster...suddenly she found herself in quite a different place. There were fires everywhere, death and destruction. People were shooting at each other, everything was in chaos. Flashes of red erupted everywhere. Pan looked around, panicked, for her father. She called out his name...there was no response. She ran...she had to find him. She was falling again...faster, faster, faster...suddenly she screamed and hit solid ground. She blinked her eyes open and realized that she had never left...nothing she had just seen had been real; the scream, however, was. Her leg throbbed, already sore from where she had been kicked earlier in the day.  
"Stupid girl. You're supposed to be waiting for your turn, not falling asleep. Eesha warned me you would be trouble. Well get up then. "  
Pan looked down and saw that her chains had been removed. Looking back up, she saw the hem of a lime green dress. She rose slowly, looking around for any means of escape. The woman eyed her suspiciously; "I wouldn't try that if I were you,"she muttered. "That metal band around your neck would pump you full of lethal electricity if I just pushed this little button here." She motioned to a gold band on her wrist containing a small red button. Pan started. She hadn't noticed the loose lightweight ring around her neck, but now realized there must have been some method in place to stop them from escaping. She fingered it delicately.  
"Yes...that's right. Now, come one, the auction will be starting soon."  
Pan turned and slowly followed the two other girls to the door of the hut.  
  
The inside of the hut was not much better than the outside. There was no floor, simply the dirt that seemed to appear in abundance around the area. It was also crooked, sloping up and down with the land. Pan's gaze traveled to three large tubs of water, the contents stained slightly gray from continued use. With a look of disgust, Pan turned her eyes to the bare walls, which were cracked and contained small holes where light peered through.  
"Alright, alright. Now each of you get in a tub, and no complaining! You're lucky you even get a bath." The woman shoved them towards the water. Pan looked warily, trying to pick the bath that looked the cleanest. Stepping into the one at the far left, Pan's foot slid into the stagnant room temperature water. She paused to remove her green drape, and sunk into the water. She submerged herself up to her neck, as another girl, younger than the woman, rushed over and began to douse her with soap. She sighed as the woman began to scrub her furiously. She noticed the other two slaves receiving the same treatment. Just when Pan was beginning to think her skin was going to peel off from the frenzied bathing, the girl retreated and threw a towel on the floor next to the tub. Taking this as a sign that she was to get out, Pan gingerly stepped onto the dirt floor and picked up the towel. Shaking off the dirt, she began to dry her body and hair. Wrapping the towel around herself, she waited. The other girls also got out and stood waiting for what was to come next. The girls who had bathed them rushed forward and began holding up different dresses. Pan's attendant was holding up a silk emerald green dress, trimmed with gold. She pointed at a screen, giving Pan a small push in its direction. She retreated behind the screen, and emerged a few minutes later. The dress swept the floor, tightening at the waist and bust. The long sleeves flared out at the ends, draping her wrists in the luxurious material. The attendant seemed pleased, and rushed over to begin brushing Pan's hair. She left it down, a shining curtain of black standing out against the dazzling green. Next she moved her to a stool low to the ground, and began brushing her face with powders and blushes. Finally, she draped her neck in a long gold chain with a polished jade pendant nestling itself against her skin. Standing back, the girl took a moment to admire her work before standing Pan up and ushering her over to a corner in the opposite side of the room. Startled by how quickly she had been prepared, Pan turned and looked at the other slaves who had already been taken care of; they stood waiting, dressed in equally stunning dresses of all materials, from crushed velvet to soft calicos. With a look around, Pan realized that they had been the last ones. Everyone was ready. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. The moment was here. They would soon be marched out to meet destiny head on, and to learn what would become of them. She fell into line with the other girls. Everyone was silent. The woman with the straw hat came over and pushed open the door. Pan nodded. She was ready. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Auction

Alright...sorry its been so long, my computer kind of died on me and I'm havin to use my dad's. Now I tried to use some symbolism here, try and see if you can find it. If not I'll say what it is at the end of the chapter. Happy huntin (  
  
Chapter 5 -The Auction-  
  
It was spring on Vegeta, the season of life and rebirth. A myriad of trees surrounded the castle and the outlying area, drenched in blooms that waved in the warm air. One of these blossoms was loosed by the slight breeze so common for the time of the year, and floated away from the castle, dipping and rising on the fickle wind's kiss. It soared up and away, passing the fields around the castle, flying higher and higher until the wind that was carrying it stopped. It began a slow descent towards the earth, fluttering soft, softly, softer...until it fell gently into an outstretched palm. Prince Trunks had looked up from his seat in the royal transport to see the lone lavender bloom silhouetted against the faded pink of the sky. He slowly reached out his hand, allowing the flower to fall into it; he curled his fingers slightly, gently touching the soft petals. It was so fragile, so helpless against whatever the world might throw at it. Through its thin skin he could trace the veins, see its life. He gazed down on it a few more seconds before opening his hand and releasing his prisoner. It floated daintily beside the carriage before falling back out of his range of vision. Trunks gazed off into the distance for a few moments before reaching his hand back inside. He sighed and tried to focus his thoughts on the upcoming auction. The transport moved steadily ahead to the ever nearing auction plaza. Behind it, the purple blossom fell silently to the ground, settling finally in the low red dust.  
  
The slave auctions took place in a large plaza in a field outlying the castle. It was circular in shape, made from white stone, stretching twenty feet across. The auction block stood in the middle, a short pillar about four feet high made of bronze. A small wooden podium rested next to it, on which was already placed information about the current batch of slaves to be sold. A crowd of burly men had already gathered in the center, grunting at each other and casting expectant looks towards the slave hut. At the edge of the plaza stood a viewing box, raised off the ground with wooden legs. An awning stretched over the front, giving shade to whoever sat there. This was the royal viewing box, where the royal family and their guests could watch the bidding without having to deal with the common crowd. Two soldiers stood armed at the sides, waiting on the arrival of their King and Prince. They glanced over at each other, shooting threatening looks. Serving the royals directly was an honor, but one that could be taken away swiftly; positions of power were fiercely guarded.  
  
In the distance a short hum grew louder as the transport carrying Trunks and Vegeta approached. The crowd grew quiet, watching the arrival of their rulers. The soldier guards straightened immediately and looked straight ahead. The transport glided to a stop at the edge of the circle. The door opened and two more guards stepped out. They took their places at the side of the ship and waited as their masters departed. Vegeta climbed out, barely having to duck because of his height. Trunks followed, looking bored. They walked the short distance to the viewing area, aware that every eye was on them. Vegeta did not avert his gaze but instead climbed directly into the box. Trunks stopped and faced the crowd, giving them a mocking wave and grin before following his father.  
  
The arrival of the King and Prince signaled the start of the auction. A short man rushed from where he had been standing near the auction block and took his place at the podium. He cleared his throat a few times and banged down a gavel to make himself heard over the dull whispers of the crowd. Silence once again fell and all eyes were towards the front. The man cleared his throat again.  
  
"Yes...well...this week's auction features many fine young girls. There are twenty in all. We have more than expected this week due to the invasion of a distant planet, known as Earth. If you like what you see, rest assured there is more to come.  
  
"Now, as you all know, there are certain rules we must follow in order to assure the safety of our merchandise. Above all, no touching. You are free to do whatever you want after you purchase one, but before then, you must leave them or we will be forced to escort you away from the auction," the auctioneer raised his voice to be heard over the hissing of the crowd. "Next, no fighting. There are plenty of girls, so there is no need to fight amongst yourselves over who gets which one. Again, you will be made to leave if this rule is violated. And lastly...as I'm sure you all have noticed the King and Prince are with us today," the auctioneer paused and bowed to the distant box. "So if they bid all other bids are immediately discarded. I think that's it...now let's get this auction underway!"  
  
He motioned to a figure standing by the hut, who nodded and opened the door she was standing next to. The first in a long line of girls appeared, and began to walk towards the auction block. Whoops and cheers rose from the crowd as the girls drew nearer. The guard Ix accompanied them, casting nasty looks at the vulgar crowd, as if daring one of them to approach. When at last the long line had reached the circle's edge, the crowd grew quiet again, buzzing with anticipation. Pan looked around nervously. All of these men were huge...and she still didn't know what exactly they were planning on doing with their girls once they were bought. At least she was towards the back. She felt sorry for the tall blonde girl who stood at the front, looking almost on the verge of tears.  
  
The auctioneer motioned to Ix, who came forward and grabbed the first girl by the arm and dragged her to the auction block. She climbed up, wobbling slightly as though she might faint. There were grunts of approval from the men, as they admired the way her tight blue dress clung to her lean body. Ix returned to his original spot and moved the next girl into place and the front of the line.  
  
"Annnnd here we have the lovely Aya, straight from the jungles of Thesslor...fluent in three languages, experienced in the art of serving...former handmaiden to a queen, daughter of a villager...and hear this men...only seventeen! Tender young flesh ripe for the taking...do I hear 350? There, yes! And we have 400, 400 folks, shes going quick...oh! And there's 600, seems like a determined guy, doesn't he? Do I hear 650? No? Alright...600 going once...twice...sold! For 600 to the man in the orange."  
  
Pan stared in frightened astonishment at the display; Aya, who was now weeping openly, was pulled from the block by the highest bidder and dragged off back towards the village outside of the castle. She couldn't believe these girls and the thousands before them had been so reduced, so dehumanized...how can they stand it? How can I stand it....she thought, looking desperately around at the leering crowd. Her gaze fell on the box at the back edge of the circle. Two men sat watching, one not moving with a harsh look on his face, the other looking bored and playing with one of the golden tassels on his chair. He looked up and saw her. He grinned maliciously before resuming his quest for amusement. Pan was more frightened then ever. Certainly one would expect commoners to act so rude, but royals? What was wrong with this planet??  
  
The line slowly shortened, until there were only a few girls ahead of Pan. The auctioned girls had been carted off by their buyers, eyes downcast, and feet shuffling. The process seemed to be going way too quickly, and suddenly there was no one in front of her. Ix grabbed her roughly by the arm and started pulling her towards the auctioneer. Pan tried to dig her heels into the ground, but they only slid on the smooth stone. She stumbled as Ix gave her a push, and she was in front of the auction block. Frenzied thoughts raced through her mind...she could make a break for it, run into the forest, they could never find her...then she felt hands on the small of her back and she was hoisted onto the block. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was swaying dizzily, looking down at the harsh faces. She shut her eyes and willed herself to be anywhere else, away from all the searching eyes and loud whispers. She couldn't understand it, any of it, she just wanted to be home, to be safe...  
  
"Here's another captive from Earth...the lovely raven haired Pan, warrior child and failed defender of her planet. A child of miraculous strength, this is one tough cookie gents! Short and lean, Pan comes to us at the delicate age of 19. If you like it rough boys, here's the one for you..."  
  
His voice was drowned out by a flurry of bids. The price and the voices rose higher and higher, struggling to be heard. Pan shut her eyes. Suddenly all the noise stopped. Was it over? Why had the noise stopped?  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that someone had emerged from the royal box. A man with light purple hair had emerged, a mocking grin plastered on his face.  
"Did I hear correctly, sir? Does the Prince wish to bid?"  
  
"That's right, buddy. 1500 for the girl."  
  
The prince approached the block. The crowd parted and cleared a direct path towards Pan. He walked lazily up to her, and casually hovered up the few feet until he was face to face with Pan. He looked at her with penetrating eyes, and she returned his gaze, bewildered. Was this normal? Everyone seemed so on edge...  
  
Gods, thought Trunks. Her eyes are so big I can see myself in them. He returned to the ground, and looked at the short auctioneer.  
  
"So...1500 it is. I want her delivered to my chambers within the hour."  
With that he turned and walked back towards the box, where the King had already departed. They both went to the transport, and began the trek back towards the castle.  
  
A silence followed. The unexpected bidding and departure of the royals had come as a shock to everyone, most of all Pan. She tried to decide if this was good or bad, when her thoughts were interrupted by disappointed groans from the crowd. This seemed to snap the auctioneer back to his senses, as he quickly began speaking again.  
  
"Right...well...so 1500 for Pan...Get her, will you Ix? It will be your duty to carry her up to the castle when the auction is done." Ix nodded, walking over and grabbing Pan, forcing her off the pedestal. He planted her firmly beside him, and settled down to watch the conclusion of the auction.  
  
Pan was more confused then ever.  
  
Ahhhh that was a long one. Well anyway about the whole symbolism thing...the purple flower in the beginning was supposed to symbolize Trunks. He thinks he's got it all together, but he just kind of floating, with nothing real to hang onto or clutch for safety. He doesn't know what he wants, he doesn't know anything. He just...floats. Yeah I'm a dork, just figured I'd try... SO yeah come visit my site sometime, check out my pics from San Francisco...my dad, brother and I went there over the fourth. I'll try to update soon, later! Oh and PS I tried to make the paragraphs easier to read, is it better? 


	6. LYKEOMGANUPDATE

GUESS. WHAT. 

I have the next two chapters written

HOWEVER

I am having uploading issues and have to wait to upload the actual story and not just this update until tomorrow.  
Soooooo I promise you this: Unless I am hit by a car that simulatneously takes out all the computers at my school, the next two chapters will be up by tomorrow morning around 10 am my time (PST).

33333333


End file.
